


【EBrandt】Mission of Seducement（下）--车

by zyc940310



Category: EBrandt
Genre: EBrandt - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	

/  
脱了Brandt的鞋袜，扯掉他的内外裤，Ethan终是满意地看着身下的人除了还挂着一件毫不蔽体的衬衣全身上下再无其他遮挡物。他轻弹Brandt胯下因药物催化而无比精神的小家伙，一头埋下去，上来就是一个深喉。  
许久得不到抚慰的欲望毫无预兆地被一个温暖湿热的环境紧密包围，灭顶的快感如喷发的火山般将Brandt的感官枢纽融得一干二净，脑子里除了几乎逼人哭泣的畅快再无任何其他。聚集在身下几近爆炸的欲望在Ethan充满技术性的撩拨下很快释放，他抬起头满意地看着被自己伺候得欲仙欲死的Brandt，坏笑着将口中粘稠的液体吐在手心，揉搓的同时顺着Brandt结实的大腿根往下探，在布满粘液的手指侵入那隐秘的穴口时捂住那张不受控制地发声的嘴。

确定关系后Brandt和Ethan已经滚了不知多少次床单，每一次都十分壮烈，堪比战争。对此Ethan总是在事后第二天神（难）清（掩）气（疲）爽（惫）地向Jane和Benji炫（抱）耀（怨），说自家那口子不愧为文武兼修的首席参谋，床上功夫也是好得一逼，一晚下来声都不吭，不知道的人还以为他才是上面那个。对此，技术员已经见怪不怪，而队里唯一的女强人也懒得再翻那令自己头晕目眩的大白眼了。  
而今夜，“闷葫芦”小参谋从一开始就哼哼唧唧个不停，被过高的体温烤哑的嗓音比往常撩人十倍，搔得首席特工那叫一个抓心挠肝，可惜对了时间错了地点，车震确实够潮，但本应独属自己的东西若是被路过的外人听了去——就好比领地被别的雄狮侵犯——这他妈是万万不能忍的。  
于是Ethan不得不忍痛封住了那张无差别散播淫秽色情物（Brandt：不就喊了两声？？）的小口，却不曾想到此举会将淫秽物的色情程度再次提升一个级别。

当Brandt意识清晰理智尚存时，他和Ethan在床上“打架”的间隙偶尔发出的一两声压抑的闷哼总能让Ethan肾上腺素飙升——噢耶稣上帝耶和华，他可真是性感得要命；可没了理性的压制，即使被封住双唇，Brandt甜腻的哼唧也能从Ethan的指缝间溜出——那是种完全不同于闷哼的喘息，它带有腐蚀的毒性，能穿过耳膜，渗入骨髓，从最深层的内里软化一个人的精神和身体。Ethan觉得Brandt的哼声不亚于最可怕的杀人利器，仅一声就使全身的力气倒流至神经中枢，击碎一切有关“思考”的存在，使人化身最原始的野兽，彻底沦为欲望的奴隶。  
红了眼睛的Ethan二话不说，解开自己的皮带，粗暴地掰开Brandt原本就闭不拢的嘴，将身后碍事的衬衣脱下，深深地塞入他口中。把膨胀到几乎撑破西裤的那根掏出，双手掐住Brandt的膝窝轻松把人折成九十度，在前戏尚未准备充分时就强硬地全部没入。

身后撕裂般的剧痛让Brandt含在眼眶里的生理盐水顷刻溃堤，他本能地往柔软的真皮座位里缩，拼尽全力想远离压在身上的“施暴者”，奈何四肢均受制于人，无所遁形的他除了承受没有任何逃脱的方法。Ethan每一次都全部退出，再整根顶入，掐住Brandt膝盖的力量大到在柔软的膝窝留下青紫的指印。后穴很快变得红肿，毫不放松的紧致内壁逼得Ethan头皮发麻。他像一头杀红了眼的野兽，恨不得将美味的Brandt撕咬成片再吞吃入腹。  
随着渐渐减弱的疼痛，伴随这几乎可以称得上是暴力的操弄涌上来的是不可忽视的劲爽。Brandt的斑比眼先前还因为痛感湿润，现在却是被电流般的快感折磨得湿漉漉。他清蓝的瞳孔在水光的映透下更显朦胧，衬着被水打湿颜色更深一分的睫毛，一个意外的对视就让埋头打桩的Ethan忘了一切。视野里一片混沌的黑暗和血红中，Ethan的眼前忽然就闪过一抹天蓝，满腔的情绪被这抹蓝化为的清流带走，顿觉心中轻松许多的Ethan下意识向它靠近，而后就撞进Brandt半瞌的眼睛，再也无法挪开视线。  
/


End file.
